Coffee
by whYFeL
Summary: A (few) pondering(s) on the simple beverage known as 'coffee'.


_A little something I boiled up when I got to thinking about coffee and Honky Tonk, and of course of those two dakkanyas. Thanks to Ban-chan for stubbornly hammering these thoughts into my head until I got it down on paper. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do _**not**_ drink coffee (though I don't mind eating anything coffee-based). And I _**definitely**_ do not own Get Backers (not legally, anyway :) ). _

* * *

The first time he stepped into the bright warm café, the middle-aged proprietor glanced up, took one look at him from behind tinted glasses, and promptly set a mug of some dark liquid in front of his bar seat. He stared dumbly at the steaming mug and breathed in the rich, strange aroma wafting up to his nose, before he opened his leaden mouth. "I – didn't ask for anything..."

"Take it," the owner insisted, pushing the mug closer to him. "You seem to need it. You look like you've been out in the rain too long."

He blinked slowly as he turned the words inside his mind. Then he understood.

"Arigatou," he whispered as he took his first sip of coffee, outside of Mugenjou.

**_aaaa_**

He always preferred it black and strong. It somehow mirrored his own life.

The first time he learned of the Curse, his world irrevocably changed, and his own parents had abandoned him. True, the old Witch – his grandmother – and later Maria, had taken him in, but mostly because they were obliged to teach him to control the writhing snake constantly pulsating in his arm, and the devil's vision. And things had always happened to him that forced him to cut himself off human emotions.

After Yamato's death, it pushed him enough that he was even prepared to die – which was one of the reasons that made him sought out the Raitei.

But something changed after their fights – he never really quite understood what – and now they were partners. Ginji's implicit trust and total acceptance had done what even the Kudou siblings couldn't, and he was content.

He never let himself forgot about the Curse, though, and the blood-lusting snake. And the black strong coffee served to remind him about it everyday.

**_bbbb_**

She couldn't understand their almost obsessive fondness of that vile beverage – at least, not at first. Her aniki seldom let her drink it, saying she was too young for it – of course she retaliated heatedly that she was no longer a child – and anyway, she never really enjoyed the horrid taste.

That didn't stop her from knowing how they preferred their drinks however, particularly since they both seemed to depend on it very much. Strong and black for Ban, and just a hint of sweetness for aniki. And they both appreciated her skills, claiming that hers was much better than any restaurant, or that she was their lifesaver, or something equally extravagant (of course, it was Ban who said that most of the time; aniki merely smiled and nodded, or simply thanked her). It made her proud, nonetheless.

But after what Ban did... she began to turn to it regularly, trying – unconsciously perhaps – to cling to the memories of their happy times together. And the bitter, strong taste of coffee became almost like a source of comfort to her.

**_cccc_**

Ginji happily dumps packet after packet of sugar and creamer into his mug and stirs the mixture carefully, critically sampling the result. "Umm... oiishi!" he declares exuberantly as he gulps down half the contents gleefully.

Ban shudders slightly even as he cradles his own mug almost protectively. "How can you stand all those sweetness?" he demands, though he really should know better. Ginji has been doing this for nearly two years, after all.

His blonde partner shrugs. "I just do," he answers philosophically. "Ne, Ban-chan, don't you wanna try?" He gestures to the remaining packets lying in a small heap in front of him on the bar counter.

Ban shudders again. "I do **_not_** appreciate being robbed off my usual morning **_black_** coffee by those sugary stuff," he declares flatly.

Himiko giggles from beside him. "I remember how mad you were when I accidentally put sugar in your coffee once," she confides.

The dark-haired young man merely scowls at the remainder. "Yeah, well... I was kinda grumpy that time." He squints at the nearly full cup in front of her and suddenly smirks. Before she can even wonder at that, Ban grabs a few packets from Ginji, tears them open and dumps the whole content into **_her_** coffee.

Himiko blinks, and promptly protests. "Hey..!"

He grins maliciously. "A little girl like you shouldn't be drinking black coffee like that, y'know," he says. His eyes, however, hold a different, less scathing admonishment – _Yamato wouldn't be happy if he knew you're not_...

Her eyes widen briefly before settling into a mock-glare. "Are you trying to kill me with sugar overdose?" Almost as an afterthought, she adds, "And I'm **_not_** a little girl!"

As the two continue to bicker, Ginji hides his grin behind his mug. Having a nice warm drink of coffee with his friends is definitely the best thing in the world, he decides.

* * *

_Dakkanya_ – retriever

_Aniki_ – big brother (or _oniichan_)

_Oiishi_ – delicious (like Ginji could say anything else!)


End file.
